Sholeh Wolpé
Sholeh Wolpé (شعله ولپی} (born March 6, 1962)biography of Sholeh Wolpe, Evi.com, Web, Jan. 6, 2012 is an Iranian-American poet, literary translator, and visual artist.Poetry Foundation, Sholeh Wolpe Life Wolpe was born in Tehran, Iran. She lived during her teen years in Trinidad, and later at a boarding school in Eastbourne, England. She traveled to the United States for her higher education, but was later unable to return to Iran after the 1979 Iranian revolution]]. She has published both original poetry and translations of contemporary Iranian poets. Wolpe is the editor of The Forbidden: Poems From Iran And Its Exiles (Michigan State University Press, 2012),Michigan State University Press, The Forbidden, edited by Sholeh Wolpe and is a regional editor of Tablet & Pen: Literary Landscapes from the Modern Middle East edited by Reza Aslan (W.W. Norton 2010). Education *George Washington University -- B.A. in Radio/TV/Film *Northwestern University -- M.A. in Radio/TV/Film *Johns Hopkins University -- MHS in Public Health Recognition Her book of translations of Iranian poet Forugh Farrokhzad, Sin: Selected poems, was awarded the Lois Roth Translation Prize in 2010 by the American Institute of Iranian Studies.University of Arkansas press release About Wolpe’s translations, the judges wrote: “In Wolpe's fresh and vital translation, a musical and compelling English version that draws the reader along and captures a sense of the exquisitely balanced pacing of Farrokhzad's language, and the immediacy and authenticity of her voice, the members of the Lois Roth jury found themselves experiencing Forugh's Persian poems with new eyes.“ Lois Roth Persian Translation Jury, 2010 Wolpe's co-translation of Walt Whitman's Song of Myself into Persian, sponsored by the International Program at the University of Iowa,International Writers Program at the University of Iowa, WhitmanWeb project was released along with seven translations of the poem into other languages in November, 2012. Publications Poetry *''The Painted Sun''. Confluence Press 2002. *''The Scar Saloon: Poems''. Los Angeles: Red Hen Press 2004. *''Rooftops of Tehran''. Los Angeles: Red Hen Press 2008. *''Keeping Time with Blue Hyacinths''. Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 2013. Translated *Forugh Farrokhzad, Sin: Selected Poems (translated & edited). Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 2007. Edited *''Atlanta Review'' — Iran Issue, 2010.Sholeh Wolpe explained, Everything Explained Today. Web, Dec. 18, 2015. *''The Forbidden: Poems From Iran And its exiles'']. East Lansing, MI: Michigan State University Press, 2012. *''Breaking the Laws of Silence: 60 American poets speak to the world''. Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Sholeh Wolpe, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 18, 2015. Audio / video *''The Scar Saloon'' CD. Refuge Studios, 2005. See also *Asian-American poets *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Sholeh Wolpé at the Poetry Foundation. *Poems ;Audio / video *Sholeh Wolpe at YouTube ;About *Sholeh Wolpé Official website. *Interview with writer Sholeh Wolpe *Sholeh Wolpe at Poets & Writers Category:Living people Category:People from Tehran Category:George Washington University alumni Category:Northwestern University alumni Category:Johns Hopkins University alumni Category:Iranian poets Category:Iranian translators Category:Persian–English translators Category:1962 births Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American poets of Asian descent Category:American poets of Iranian descent Category:Iranian-American poets